


Loneliness cuts you deep

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Depression, Incest, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante has an aching in his heart for Vergil that Nero can never replace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness cuts you deep

Dante sighed turning over in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about his twin. He felt guilt boil in his stomach. He wanted to erase these digusting thoughts! His constant vile thoughts of Vergil made him sick and angry all at once.

Dante turned over again and let out yet another sigh. His skin was hot. His cock was hard. Oh so hard. Dante licked his lips and bit back a moan.

He groaned trying to think of anything but yet again he failed miserably. He let his hand travel down his body. He felt so digusted. So sick. He stopped himself.

He heard knocks on the door,"Um, Dante are you okay?" He heard Nero ask.

"Yeah Brat!" Dante yelled effectively hiding his feelings. Nero says,"Is something wrong?"

"Nah." Dante says feeling annoyed. When will this kid give up? Dante did not want him. He wanted Vergil and Vergil only.

Nero opens the door and Dante turns away from him. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Because it's none of your business kid! Leave!" Dante did not mean to sound as hateful as that sounded but Nero just slammed the door and went back to his room before anything else could be said.

Dante looked up at his ceiling. Loneliness sent aches through his chest. He was so cold. So alone. He ached for someone elses touch. Specifically Vergil's and Nero could never replace that.

Loneliness cuts you deep.


End file.
